


Case #171221 The Deep Blue

by SunnieDays612



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Original Statement (The Magnus Archives), Sea Monsters, Statement Fic (The Magnus Archives), Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnieDays612/pseuds/SunnieDays612
Summary: Statement of Cody Rowan regarding life on the sea.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Case #171221 The Deep Blue

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to say sorry to my beta reader

_[Tape clicks on]_

_[The archivist sighs]_

ARCHIVIST

Statement of Cody Rowan, regarding life on the sea.

Statement Begins.

ARCHIVIST _[statement]_

Perhaps you will think me a coward for only giving a statement when I am aware you are out of business. Whatever, I don't really care what you think of me, I'm simply here to tell you my story. Why? I have friends, and those friends have vested interests in your Institute and would like to see its continued growth. My name is Cody Rowan, I am an avatar of the Vast. There we go, get the speculations out of the way. I was born in a little seaside town in Ireland, I'll refrain from naming it, dont want to make your job too easy. I always loved the sea. Even when I was little, my parents, I am not a member of the Fairchild family, would often be terrified as they watched me swim out of my depth and multiple times a lifeguard was called, but I was never in danger, I knew the sea couldn't hurt me.

As I grew, my strange thalassophlia only grew with me. I started sailing, rowing, swimming, anything I could do to get into the sea. The kids in school called me a mermaid and a selkie. They meant them as insults, but I took them as compliments. One day, while I was out, I was knocked from my boat, it was my own fault, my footing was off, and I tumbled into the sea below me. It was magical. Truly, magical. I felt the water surround me, and I was at peace until I was dragged, against my will, I might add, from the water. I was resuscitated, no that I needed it, and returned, sopping wet, to my parents. They were worried, as any normal parents would be, and they banned me from going anywhere near the water for quite a while. They didn't understand why this made me so angry, I dont think they could have. I still miss them sometimes.

When I went to university I kept up my interests, there were sailing and rowing clubs in my school, it was one of the good ones, my head was in the sea, not the clouds, so I studied well in school. I enjoyed the clubs, but it was more to do with the activity, I had no desire to do these things with others. I would often go far ahead of my clubmates, or take a different direction against my instructor's wishes. I studied Marine Biology, I would never call myself a doctor though, I never finished my degree. NOt for lack of trying, again I was a good student, but we'll get to that in a moment. I never mixed well with other people, I simply felt distant from them, like they were in on a joke I didn't understand. I did, however, occasionally meet people with whom I felt a connection. The Fairchilds were some of these, though I found their antics far too laborious and had no desire to stick around. Another of these people felt akin to me, but too sharp, similar but different where it counts. We are still friends. It was their suggestion I write this for you. IT was one day, I was studying in the LIbrary, I always loved libraries, I find them very calming. A figure approached me, young, too young to be in university, and dressed very strangely all bright colours, but I couldn't quite place which colours they were. We struck up a conversation, I felt we were kindred spirits, both of us felt as if we were in some was disconnected from our peers. We talked for hours, though I find it hard to remember any of the things that were said, though I know they asked me many strange questions.

It was this conversation that compelled me to do what I did next. You may think me crazy, but I know that I am now, and again, I do not care what you think of me. during that night, I snuck from my dorm and walked to the river. I stood at its edge for several minutes, just enjoying feeling my toes in the water and the wind ruffling my dressing gown, before, I threw myself in. I sunk like a brick, which was strange because I had always been an exceptional swimmer and strangely buoyant. But down I sunk, deeper and deeper, much deeper than the river was. It became apparent that I was not alone quite quickly, but I was never afraid, I knew that whatever was here wasn't here to hurt me. I felt loved in that darkness, more loved than I have ever felt by a person. Something swum through the water around me, I felt it, but it was far too dark to see it, perhaps some sort of snake. It was while this thing swam by me that I became aware of my own breath, or rather, the absence of it. I had been holding my breath this whole time, and now my lungs were aching for release. I looked around, desperate to see some light, but I couldn't even tell which way was up, the water was all around me, the pressure nice, comforting, but also restricting. Then that thing was back, not the snake, but presence I had felt my whole life. The sea. It reached to me, not physically, perhaps mentally, for I didn't see anything, but I definitely felt it. It told me, and I'm using words that dont quite explain it, there were no words exchanged, but I knew what it meant none the less, it told me to take a breath. I think I knew I shouldn't have wanted to, but that fear was quelled somewhat, pressed down by the pressure of the water. So I did it. I took a deep breath, and I felt my lungs burn as they filled up with water. I couldn't breathe, and I felt myself start to die. But I wasn't afraid. I knew, that ifI was going to die, I would want it to be here, in the depth of the sea. IT felt good. 

I closed my eyes.

I woke up on a beach, being poked by a child with a stick. I stood, pulling my soaked dressing gown around me, enjoying the fear the little girl's parents felt when they pulled her away from me and walked into the distance. I had never enjoyed others being scared before, but it felt right this time. I would learn later that I had woken 4 weeks later in Malaga. I assume the parents called the authorities but they arrived long after I was gone and they never found me. I do not know what my parents think happened, but I assume the general story is that I drowned. I suppose that it right in some way. I did drown, I simply did what many have failed to do, I survived. I can do things now, that you cannot imagine, well things one cannot imagine, I'm sure you can Archivist. I like to think of myself as a good person, so I try to strike fear into those who deserve it, but I'm starting to realise that basically everyone deserves it. I shall try to finish up, I do not enjoy London, I prefer a coastline, people dont look at me as strangely for being dripping wet. 

Jonathan Sims, I wish you well, if we ever meet, I will probably drown you.

ARCHIVIST

Statement ends. Okay, quite a lot to unpack, not counting the obvious threat at the end. I think I shall simply elect to ignore that altogether. I did some research, there was a Cody Rowan who went missing in 2009, and was assumed dead from drowning in the river near his university. Now, I suppose, we can say that is untrue. I am ever so slightly perturbed by Mr Rowan's reference to his friends with a vested interest in the Institute. he mentions that he is not a member of the Fairchild Family, but perhaps he often works with them? He may even be referring to Peter Lukas, but that seems unlikely, working with others would be almost antithetical to Peters whole shtick. I suppose he could be referring to that person he mentioned talking to in the library, and given the number of questions mentioned, I have a sneaking suspicion they have already given us a statement. This statement was left while I was, incapacitated, so I imagine Peter was responsible for helping Mr Rowan inside. I asked around, at least, I asked the people who would answer me, and no one seems to remember seeing anyone out of the ordinary on the day Mr Rowan's statements claims he came, however, when I mentioned his relation to the sea, Basira did mention, when she was making her way through the building, that she saw some wet footprints leading to the door.

Recording ends

_[Tape clicks off]_


End file.
